Family Reunion Went Wrong!
by BunnyWithRAGE
Summary: The Allies were enjoying themselves until a fight breaks out. The Axis will be scarred for life. Spain has a family reunion? Crack. Latin Hetalia! (You have been warned) One Shot!


**A/N Okay guys this a crack fic :)**  
**Yup I wrote this out of boredom and this will probably be rated M.**  
**Well here it is. :D Oh and also I'll put some Latin Hetalia in this :)**  
**HELLZ YEAH!**

**WARNING: Drugs mentioned, Sexual references, bad language, and just plain crack...**

***I don't OWN hetalia, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IF I DID, IT WOULD BE VERY SEXY AND STUFF~ LIKE TOMATOES WEARING THONGS! -nosebleeds- ._. and I don't own anything else that is mention in this crack fanifc.**

**-In England's House-**

It was a normal day at England's home, all the allies were there either sitting on England's victorian rug or on his maroon colored and leather couches. (NOT BLOOD) They were drinkiug warm black tea with milk, Talking about politics and things they been often doing; Everyone was enjoying themselves until someone ruined the calm atmosphere. Someone that started with the letter "A".

America.

"Yo dawgs, I think Iggy doesn't go out that often, I mean come on dude, who has lamps like those anymore?" America stated while he pointed towards an elegant, white lamp that had a beautiful crème shade that was embrodiered by England himself. It took a long five years to get it done,  
but it was worth it.

England's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? I get out more often than you! All you do is sit your fatarse and play bloody video games!"  
The United Kingdom of Bloody Great Britain and Northern Ireland hissed.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Black sheep of Europe is sure fiesty~" France purred while taking a glass of wine from nowhere and taking a long sip.

"SHUT UP FROG!" England yelled making his 1700's british tea set shake.

"Aiyah, you people are so immature uru, I knew you people will act like this in some point, I'm leaving." China said while standing up and taking the teacup with him.

" They should fight like this more often, da?" Russia said while smiling innocently.

"Dude, I think they act like a married old couple to me, it's annoying." America chimed in.

"Da." Russia replied.

"Soo, wanna go to the gym together, since you and I are like super ripped and shit?" America asked Russia while ignoring all the ruckus coming from the "married couple".

"I would be delighted to." Russia answered still smiling childishly.

"Okay dude, let's go."

Then America and Russia stood up, grabbed each other hands and skipped all the way to the gym together.

"Ohonhonhon~ Your clothes look so plain and unfabulous to me mon chere~" Francis talked back to England's colorful comment.

"Say's the one that wore a blue cape and red trousers to war!" England yelled back.

-knock knock-  
Then the "friendly" neighbors stood in silence looking towards the glossed, stenciled framed door.

-Knock knock-

"Hola, it's me Spain." Spain yelled coming from the other side of the door.  
"Why would Spain come here?" France wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I feel a bad vibe and it's not coming from your pants." England replied quietly to France's comment.

England then walked over to the door carefully and opened it half way.

From England's view. Spain looked tired, had chili on his shoulder, his hair more messy than it was already, and was holding a perfectly plump... Tomato?

"What happened?" England asked even though he wasn't concerned for him one bit.

"Family reunion." Spain replied sheepishly.

**-In Spain's House-**

Reggaeton was blaring through Spain's stereo while Puerto Rico was shaking her hips and arse to the music. Cuba and Canada ( Canada was invited)  
was smoking weed, and the rest was either dancing, drinking, or just sitting and humming along to the music.

Apparently that was what Peru was exactly was doing. Just sitting down on the comfy couch while holding a plastic red cup filled with Inca Kola.  
Then his phone rang. Hearing his national anthem, he then picked up his phone and rested it by his left ear.

"Hola causa, que tu queres?" Peru greeted lazily.

"Oh, Hola Peru how is everything going in my house? Is it broken? a mess? On FIRE?" Spain cried worryingly.

"Calma, everything's fine." Peru replied while petting his llama.

"Okay then, Boss will be there soon, adios Peru." Spain said and then hung up.

The truth was that the party was CRAZY. All they needed was Brasil and then it will go insane. Puerto Rico was still shaking her moneymaker,  
Argentina was dancing by himself in the crowd, Colombia and Venuezla were fighting once again shouting "Puta" and other bad words here and there, Ecuador was crying silently due to his sisters fighting, Uruguay was dancing along with many more, and Mexico was drinking tequila and was dancing crazily.

Everyone was drunk and high.

**-Back to England's House-**

"Bloody hell, that's what happened? Good thing I'm not that close to my former colonies." England commented.

"Si, it's mucho loco. Every family reunion is always like this." Spain replied feeling a little better drinking some tea and some raisin scones (England didn't make them.).

"It's okay mon chere, big brother France can help you, non?~" France said.

-knock knock-

"Open up Bastard!" Went an italian voice.

"I'll answer it." Spain said then walked up and opened the door to see a flustered Romano.

"Hola Roma~ What bring's you here? You miss Boss?~" Spain cooed.

"Asshole, what are with all those crazy bastards doing in your house?" Romano yelled. (Ignoring the Boss comment)

"You mean my former colonies?" Spain asked curiously.

"I don't know, but there was this fucker that had a llama and some crazy bastard screaming 'ARIBA'." South Italy replied.

Turning towards England and France, Spain and Romano then said "Adios" (Romano said "Bye Bastards") and left to go back to his house.

**-Back to Spain's House-**

The party was still crazy and everyone was drunk off their asses.

-knock knock-

Peru was the only that heard the knocking so he stood up and answered the door.

It was Brasil.

"Hola causa, what bring's you here?" Peru greeted.

"Oi Peru, I just came here for the festa!" Brasil exclaimed while smiling.

"Sure, come in." Peru replied and then moved to the left to let Brasil in.

That was when everything got INSANE. The countries were wild, grinding on each other. Even Canada was grinding on Cuba.  
Mexico was still dancing but now with Puerto Rico, Brasil and Argentina was now fighting over who best in Futbol, Ecuador's sisters stopped fighting and now was passed out on the couch sleeping, Cool Llama was smoking weed, and Peru was singing "More Than Words" with Bolivia.

Everyone was even more drunk and high.

-knock knock-

Spain was knocking the door. He could hear the music coming from the house. He even felt vibrations. (Not like that, Pervs..)  
After knocking for numerous times, Romano decided to kick the door open.

The music was even louder, countries dancing and some passed out on the floor, chili on the ceiling and walls, empty tequila bottles everywhere,  
and the crazy thing was that Brasil was there also.

"SLIENCIO" Spain yelled.

No one listened.

"Oi Spain, tudo bom?" Brasil slurred, noticing Spain.

"Hola Brasil, what's-

Then Peru grabbed Brasil's and Spain's wrists and brought them to the center of the room.

"Let's have a CRAYON CONTEST!" Peru slurred.

"Que? You mean a creu contest?" Brasil slurred back.

"Whatever, let's have a creu contest!" Peru exclaimed.

Hence, the Creu contest began. The brasilian song "Creu" was playing loud, while all the drunkies and potheaded countries were watching every move Spain and Brasil did.

They kept shaking faster and faster to the tempo. Making those girls in the video jealous. Brasil was in the lead, but Spain was catching up Until the song went to remix, Brasil shaken like an Earthquake.

Lot of countries then passed out on their own pool of blood. (KETCHUP)

-Morning After-  
The news cast was in Spain's house, a young lady reporter doing an interview.

"7 have passed out due to blood loss, 6 due to tequila, and a llama and 2 have passed due to the used of marijuana. Only 4 are surviving."  
The reporter said while smiling towards the camera.

"What do you think of this?" The reporter asked Romano. (He was a survivor)

"Tsk, I don't care, all I know that I wasn't looking at Spain ass." Romano mumbled (INDENIAL)

Then the reporter turned to the three survivors.

Spain and Brasil were still shaking and Peru was videotaping them.

"What do think about this?" The reporter asked Peru.

Then Peru's eyes sparkled "QUE LINDOO~"

**-At the Axis-**

It was a normal morning for the Axis. Japan and Italy were sitting on the kitchen table, while Germany was cooking wurst and eggs.  
Italy decided to read the newspaper today to only be found with a headline that said "Family Reunion Went Wrong".

"Ve~ look Germany, Brother Spain is on the newspaper." Italy said casually while sipping his coffee.

"What, let me see." Germany said leaving the stove and took the paper from Italy's hands gently.

That day Germany was scarred for life.

~Fin~

**A/N Woo Piggeh FUCK YEA! Anyways, that's what happens when I'm lightly bored. Yup lightly. anyways I don't own Hetalia or anything in this story.**  
**I was thinking about this for a long time actually, and plus it would be good to have more Latin! Hetalia fanfics :) (Also I hope I didn't offend anyone, I'm brasilian and peruvian, so no worries. and I LOVE MEXICANS) Well that's all I can think of :D Please check out my real storyline fanfic of Spamano/PruHun/AusHun/Gerita Fanifc :D Spanish Bastards and Tomatoes - That's the title of the fanfic :)**  
**Love's ya and Grazies ^.^ Hasta La Pasta~**

**Translations**

**Hola: Hello Oi: Hello Que: What Que Tu Queres?: What you want?**  
**Que Lindo: How Pretty/Beautiful Causa: (Peruvian Slang) Pal Tudo bom?: Are you good?/ How are you?**  
**Sliencio: Slience Mucho Loco: Very Crazy Calma: Calm down/ Chill Si: Yes Da:Yes**

**(I didn't use Google translate, Only my knowledge on spanish and my mom that speaks portuguese.)**

**Byeesss :D**


End file.
